


Mouse Hunt

by Queen crowner (Taitai83)



Series: Mouse Hunt [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akuma!Chat, Akuma!Viperon, Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, Double Penetration, Mouse Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, smutember
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-11-01 23:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20536631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taitai83/pseuds/Queen%20crowner
Summary: Unable to find Chat Blanc as Ladybug, Marinette decides to track him down as MultiMouse. But she wasn't counting on what a scurrying little mouse would look like to a cat.Prey.Deciding to use this to her advantage, she tries to lure him out in her Mouse form, but someone else finds her first.





	Mouse Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo, my contribution to Smutember. I decided to create a new pseud for it, since it's the first time I've ever written anything higher than a T rating and I didn't want someone who shouldn't read this sort of thing to stumble in accidentally. Let me know what you think!
> 
> Inspired in part by this comic, with permission: https://twitter.com/Lunsinnn/status/1159188203334754305

“Are you sure you want to do this, Marinette?”

Marinette took a deep breath to calm her nerves before replying.

“I’m sure Tikki. This has gone on long enough, this should be the quickest way to end it.”

“But it’s not worth it if it’s not what you want, Miss,” Mullo squeaked gently, gliding up next to Tikki.

Marinette smiled softly at the two kwamis hovering worriedly around her head.

“Thanks, Mullo, but honestly…” she trailed off, and took another steadying breath.

“I’m nervous, of course I’m nervous,” she continued. “But I’m also… kind of excited? I haven’t felt like this before, it’s… it’s kind of a rush. Is that weird?”

She directed her question to Tikki, who smiled gently in return.

“Of course it’s not weird, Marinette. You’re an adult and can make your own choices. As long as you’re doing what you want, and what HE wants, and you’re being safe, it will be fine in the end.”

“Thanks, Tikki,” Marinette replied as she nuzzled her longtime friend, grateful for the reassurance. “Ok, let’s go. Mullo, are you ready?”

“Of course, Miss!” Mullo and Tikki dove into Marinette’s purse as she headed for her apartment door.

She strode quickly down the street, intending to get far away from her home before transforming. She didn’t want to leave her scent anywhere near her apartment building, just in case. Scanning the rooftops automatically as she walked, she felt her heartrate pick up, in anticipation or fear, she wasn’t sure.

It had been over a week since Hawkmoth had akumatized half of her team, and while she had managed to rescue Rena and Carapace fairly quickly, thanks in no small part to Queen Bee’s help, Chat Noir, or rather Chat _BLANC, _was still at large.

She had gotten nowhere seeking him out as Ladybug. He had fought her viciously and then vanished before she could see where he’d gone, and then he’d avoided her all together. She couldn’t draw him out by any means.

She had thought she might have better luck sniffing him out if she could sneak through the shadows, so she had borrowed the mouse Miraculous from Master Fu. MultiMouse had discovered several signs of his presence throughout the city, and had been congratulating herself on narrowing in on him. However, she hadn’t considered what exactly a scurrying mouse would look like to a cat.

_Prey._

He had caught her by surprise, a quick snap with his strong claws and she had found herself pressed against the brick wall of the alley she’d been exploring, the full weight of his tall, muscular frame pinning her solidly with her arms trapped behind her back.

_“Well, well, what do we have here?” He growled into her ear and her body froze with a fear instinct she attributed to Mullo. “A little mouse out for a midnight stroll? Dangerous… you know there are _predators _about?”_

She hadn’t been able to move an inch, even when her freezing reflex had released and she struggled against him. He held her fast and pressed against her harder. That was when she had realized exactly what _prey_meant in a context where he wasn’t a literal cat and she wasn’t a literal mouse. The evidence was rock hard and pressed almost painfully against the small of her back. His breathing had turned ragged as she fought against him, and he stilled her with a claw at her throat.

_“I’m…” he gasped, apparently struggling to maintain his composure. “I’m going to give you 1 minute to run, little mouse. You have 1 minute before I stop fighting this.”_

He had abruptly pulled away from her and pressed himself face first into the alley’s opposite wall. In her surprise, she hadn’t moved.

_“Go! Now!” he shouted at her, startling her into motion._

So she had run. Run hard for 45 seconds and then detransformed and tried to pretend everything was normal as she walked with deliberate steadiness around the arrondissement of her parents’ bakery, not wanting to go home in case he had tailed her, but needing the solitude to process what had just happened.

It was clear that Chat was drawn to her as MultiMouse. It was also clear that her mouse form triggered very sharp _predator _instincts in his akumatized form. She relived the fear she’d felt at being trapped by his body, his height and weight advantage clearly giving him whatever power over her he wanted. She felt that animalistic fear, but also… excitement. Arousal even.

He’d fought his instincts and let her go. She knew her sweet kitty was still under there, wrestling with his baser behaviors that the akuma had brought to the surface. His hunter instincts would likely lead him to her if she tried to go out as Mouse again, but she wasn’t strong enough as Mouse to fight him, and she couldn’t chance transforming into Ladybug in the open if he might be around.

Nevertheless, he would hunt her, and he would be drawn out, and she could use that to make a plan.

Now it was several days later, and she had resolved her plan in her mind. She was afraid, using herself as bait, but also excited. Exhilarated. It was a new feeling for her, the heady rush of adrenaline causing her body to tingle pleasantly. Several blocks from her apartment, she transformed into MultiMouse and dashed around the city, circling wide in an attempt to cover as much ground as possible before landing on a rooftop near where Chat had caught her before. Now she would wait, leaning out over the edge of the roof in apparent concentration, though her attention was mostly focused on the area to her back.

A soft noise behind her had her stiffening. She fought the instinct to turn around, pretending not to hear. She didn’t have actual whiskers, but her senses were heightened as if she did, and she felt him draw closer.

“What kind of tassty little morsel are you?” sung a smooth voice from behind her.

Mouse felt the shock course through her and whirled around with wide eyes. Because that voice didn’t belong to Chat.

“Viperon?!” she whispered.

Only it wasn’t, not really. The teal of his suit was replaced with a menacing orange, the diamond patterns down his front appearing to glow against the black material as he faced her. His violet eyes gleamed from under a black hood that covered most of his head and spread over his shoulders, though she could still see the orange in his hair darkening to deep red at the tips, bringing to mind the fangs in his mouth even before he curled his lip in a smirk.

“That’s King Cobra to you, my little pet,” he hissed as he stepped up to her, his size causing her to arch her neck to keep him in her sight.

Her heart was pounding with Mullo’s instinctual fear and her mind was racing as she tried to adapt. She hadn’t even known Viperon had been transformed when Hawkmoth had struck, much less that he had been akumatized too. Guilt tugged at her heart. She had failed him, failed her teammate, her friend. But… she hadn’t seen any sign of him throughout the city, not even when she had been trailing Chat. Where had he been? No time for that now, her eyes quickly scanned his body as he approached her, desperately seeking the item that might house the akuma. They landed on his cuff, the snake miraculous, which was twisted black around his hand like a guard. How would she even be able to break it without Cataclysm?

Cobra, for his part, seemed perfectly unbothered by the turmoil in Mouse’s head. He maintained Luka’s casual nonchalance, but without any of the warmth that usually made him so approachable. This man felt _dangerous._He smoothly closed the remainder of the gap between them and, with a quick strike that she couldn’t have countered if she had tried, pinned her arms behind her back, pressing her tightly against his body.

“Dangerous to be in this area, little pet. Don’t you know that snakes eat mice?”

And now she could feel it. The same predator instincts that drove Chat Blanc were at work in King Cobra as well. His breath was quickening and she could feel his cock hardening against her pelvis as he kept her under control. She could… she could use this. She could use his animal tendencies like she’d planned to with Chat. But did she want to? That was what Tikki and Mullo had said; as long as it was what she WANTED…

He flicked his forked tongue out, ghosting the shell of her ear, and she shuddered.

“I can taste your fear, little mouse. _AND _your arousal. I’ll give you one chance to leave, now, if you want it. Or,” he shifted his hips and pressed her tighter against his hardness, drawing an involuntary gasp from her lips.

“Or, if you say yes, I’ll make a good little pet of you. Before devouring you.”

Mouse’s breathing was coming in short gasps as she felt heat growing in her abdomen. Cobra ground against her again and it increased.

“What do you say, little mouse?”

“…_yes.”_

Immediately, he grabbed her off the ground and leapt away, only to swing through a broken window near the top of the very same building they had been standing on. A quick glance upon landing showed her that the room was an open studio with almost no furniture, a scattering of pillows and a tangle of blankets in the one corner she could see. Before she could properly get her bearings, he tossed her into a nest of broken mattresses and larger blankets and pinned her beneath him.

He held her wrists to the bed next to her shoulders, shifting his hips so that he could rest his weight on her pelvis between her legs. She felt her heart thundering in her chest as he leaned down to hiss in her ear.

“Now, pet, sshall we figure out how to get you out of this suit?”

“Th-the suit-“ she stammered. “The suit… doesn’t come off.”

“Oh but it does, they all do.” His silky voice in her ear caused her breath to catch. “We just have find where. Don’t you know, little mouse? I can taste you beneath your suit. I can find the mechanism.”

He flicked his forked tongue lightly against her neck, eliciting a shudder. Keeping hold of her wrists, he slowly moved down her body, his tongue teasingly brushing against every inch of her suit. Mouse felt her skin tingling under her transformation as he tasted her, gasping as he bit at her nipples for good measure as he passed. Though he didn’t change his method when he reached her core, she couldn’t stifle the moan that escaped her lips as his tongue feathered momentarily over her clit.

Apparently not finding what he was looking for on her front, Cobra twisted his arms with a snap to flip her onto her stomach. Laying his weight on her again, she could feel his rock hard cock pressing into her ass.

Beginning his search again from the top, she gasped and shuddered at the feel of his tongue on her neck.

“Theeerre we are, little mouse,” he murmured before he had moved below her shoulders.

Mouse tensed as he grasped her suit at the circle formed from the clasp of the mouse necklace. He couldn’t be about to take her miraculous, could he?!

But as he pulled, her transformation stayed intact. Instead, a zipper she hadn’t known was there seemed to appear down the middle of her back. She felt the cool air on her heated skin as he peeled her suit away from her. When the opening reached the small of her back, though, it stopped. Cobra gave an experimental tug and then leaned back up to hiss in her ear.

“Tell your kwami to let the zipper go further.”

Mouse swallowed, then said, “Mullo, let the zipper go to the front.”

The tension in the pull released and Cobra was able to continue exposing her. As he rounded her pussy, he let his fingers trail behind the pull. Mouse gasped and groaned, her hips bucking involuntarily as he let them slip lightly inside her briefly, before he pulled his hand away to finish the zipper, which stopped below her belly button. Cobra stilled her by pushing her firmly into the nest with his forearm, clearly demanding her compliance.

“So impatient, little mouse. You’ll be a good little pet and wait, or you’ll be punished.”

Mouse froze, his words eliciting fear and arousal in equal measure. She could hear him adjusting his own suit, presumably unzipping himself. She resisted the urge to respond when she felt his hands on her hips, holding her steady as he slipped a finger inside her, the cool smoothness of his suit a delicious contrast to the heat she felt in her swollen core.

“Soooo wet already,” his voice was sleek with power. “You want me to take you, little mouse?”

Mouse squeaked as he added a second finger, languidly pumping them into her, but didn’t respond.

Quick as a flash, he withdrew his hand and seized her by the hips, flipping her back over with all the ease of child’s plaything. He pinned her wrists again, his violet eyes flashing only inches from her own as she felt the heat of his cock press firmly against her dripping womanhood. He sneered, exposing his fangs and drawing them against the soft skin under her jaw, a threat and a promise. He shifted his hips so that the head of his cock aligned with her entrance, and hissed into her neck.

“I _said, _do you want me to take you? You’ll answer me, my pet.”

Mouse’s breath came in gasps as her desire tightened in her lower abdomen.

“Y-yes, yes sir.”

His reply was to immediately thrust forward, and Mouse cried out as the full length of his cock filled her core without warning.

“Thaaat’s it, little mouse,” he drawled, as he withdrew and thrust forward again, hard, eliciting another cry from her. “Fuck, you’re so tight. You’re so tight but you can take it. Do you want it?”

“Aaah! Y- y- AaAAAHH! Yes!”

He kept her wrists pinned to the mattress as he fucked her. The orange mask contrasted with his violet eyes, and the long fangs in his otherwise familiar face kept the thrill of fear in her as her pleasure built. He kept his pace steady, but every thrust was hard and deep and she couldn’t keep from bucking her hips and crying out, matching his own grunts each time he drilled into her.

A thump behind her drew her attention. Arching her shoulders and neck to see beyond the nest behind her, she felt Mullo’s instinctual fear spike again.

“Cha-AAAAAH!” she cried out as Cobra took advantage of her position to snake his arm behind her back and bite down on the nipple she was presenting to him as he thrust his cock into her again, clearly unbothered by Chat’s appearance, making no move to cease his pounding.

Chat, for his part, was more terrifying than Mouse had ever seen him. The pupils in his violet eyes had narrowed to mere slits, and though he didn’t have fur, his size appeared to have increased as if the hackles of his white suit were raised to the ceiling. His lip curled in a sneer, baring fangs that almost rivaled Cobra’s in size. He stalked towards them slowly, eyes fixed on the snake-akuma and the mouse pinned beneath him.

“I see the little mouse I was hunting has already been caught.” His voice was steady, but Mouse could feel the menace in it and shuddered.

As if in reply, Cobra pulled back and flipped her onto her stomach. He pulled her hips up off the nest and drove his cock firmly into her again, drawing another moan from her lips even as she saw Chat’s eyes narrow further.

“Now now, kitty cat,” Cobra drawled. “There’s no need to get all aggressive and territorial.”

With that, he reached forward and pulled her up, her back pressed against his front with his cock still sheathed inside her.

“She may be tiny,” he continued silkily. “But there’s enough of this tasty morsel to go around.”

He casually drew back and thrust into her again, as if reminding her of his power over her. Her gasp came out shuddering as the adrenaline kept her heart racing.

“As you have provided enough food for me for the last several days, I will gladly share this little treat with you.” He pumped into her again.

“That is, if the little pet is willing.”

Chat Blanc stepped up to the pair, towering over Mouse as he looked down at her on her knees, Cobra continuing to drive his cock into her steadily, in a holding rhythm. Chat reached out and drew a deadly white claw carefully up the delicate skin of her neck, nudging her chin up to look at him with the point at the soft part of her throat. She felt her breath coming in short gasps as she struggled to remain calm.

“And _is _the little pet willing?” he purred dangerously.

Mouse couldn’t get her voice past the constriction in her throat, so mindful of the dagger-sharp point holding her in place, she nodded gently.

He pressed his claw up, forcing her to raise her head higher with a short gasp as Cobra stilled with his cock still buried inside her.

“I want an _answer_, little mouse,” Chat whispered.

“Y-yes,” she breathed.

He tilted his head, considering her.

“You’re afraid. I can smell your fear. Why do you say yes?”

She took deep breaths to try to get her voice under control.

“Makes- makes it more- exciting.”

She kept her wide eyes fixed on his handsome, terrifying face as his snarl curled into a grin that seemed even more deadly.

“Well in that case…”

Before she could even flinch, his deadly claws slashed at her body, shredding her suit over her stomach and breasts without leaving so much as a scratch on her skin. She gasped as her body reacted involuntarily a moment too late, the adrenaline running cold through her veins and matching the cool air on her skin to stiffen her nipples into peaks as her skin tingled with goosebumps.

Cobra bent his head down to flicker his tongue over her ear as he hissed, “That’sss my good little pet. Help the cat with his suit now, I know you know how.”

And with that he resumed driving into her with powerful, steady thrusts. Gasping, trying to focus on Chat as her body was rocked with his movements and the heat built in her core again, Mouse reached up for his bell.

She could almost feel the trapped akuma fluttering against her fingers as she pulled, revealing the zipper she knew to be underneath, but she couldn’t worry about that now, that would come later. She swallowed as his white suit peeled away to reveal the incredibly lithe, toned pectorals and abdominals underneath. She could see the bulge of his erection trapped just inches from her face and struggled to keep from falling face first into it as Cobra’s thrusts pushed her forward. She gasped as she finally managed to get the zipper all the way down and let his cock spring free, feeling all her surprise and anticipation at the size of it. Chat smirked down at her as she stared at it.

“Well, pet? Like what you see?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Get to it little mouse, be the good girl I know you are,” Cobra hissed in her ear.

Mouse took Chat’s cock in her hand, stroking it up towards her face and letting her thumb run over the tip, admiring the silky sensation under her glove. She brought her lips to the head and slipped the tip into her mouth, caressing the underside with her tongue as she pushed forward. Chat groaned with pleasure.

She slowly worked his cock into her mouth, matching Cobra’s thrusts for the rhythm as she struggled with his size. She was only halfway down when he reached her throat and she had to pull back, so she tried to compensate by pressing her tongue to the underside and creating a vacuum with her cheeks around his head. That tactic proved _too _effective, as Chat groaned loudly and grabbed the sides of her head, thrusting his cock quickly into her mouth. She gagged as he pressed down her throat but he didn’t immediately let up, the claws of his suit pricking the back of her head as he fucked repeatedly into her mouth and she struggled to take it.

After a moment, he released her with a gasp and pulled back, dropping to the nest in front of her, allowing her to cough and regain her breath. Cobra stilled while she recovered, stroking his hands over her breasts in a surprisingly gentle caress.

“Sorry, pet,” Chat was panting slightly as he lay back on the bed, digging his claws into the cushioning as he struggled with himself. “I got… carried away.”

Cobra hummed, still brushing the cool scales of his suit across her heated chest and against the curve of her neck. “You okay, pet? You ready for more?”

Mouse coughed once more and nodded, refocusing on the sensation of Cobra’s cock pressed into her core. As he began moving inside her again, more gently this time, she groaned and let her head drop back onto his shoulder. He pinched her nipple and hissed in her ear.

“Theeere’s a good little mouse. But don’t forget our friend now.”

And he drove into her hard again.

“aaaaAAAAH!” she cried out with delight.

“That’s it, pet. Let us hear your noises.”

He pushed her forward onto her hands over Chat’s hips, and she moaned at the change in angle. Opening her eyes she found her face inches from Chat’s rock-hard erection. The memory of his power over her spiked her arousal, causing her to clench around Cobra and she heard him moan in response.

She licked up the underside of Chat’s cock before taking the tip into her mouth again and bobbing down as far as she could. He moaned and dug his claws into the mattress above him as his hips shifted involuntarily, and she knew he was trying to restrain himself. Cobra’s thrusts created the rhythm again, Mouse trying to use his momentum to push Chat’s cock into her mouth, moaning her own pleasure as they demanded, her bravery increasing.

She felt the heat pooling in her abdomen but she couldn’t let herself cum. She wasn’t sure what their response would be, and the small part of her own mind not clouded by pleasure and fear knew that she had to hold off for her plan to work. But it was a struggle as Cobra shifted his angle to lean over her back and stroked the sensitive places inside her.

“I’m going to take what I want, little mouse, and when I’m done, then it will be Chat’s turn to do as he pleases with you,” he hissed between panting breaths. “And you will be a good little pet and take it.”

With that he pulled with one hand on her shoulder and the other on her hips as he fucked her as hard as he could. She could do nothing but hold on as Chat thrust up into her mouth, muffling her cries with his cock down her throat.

With a gasp, Cobra pulled out and rutted against her ass, and she felt his hot cum shoot across her exposed back, hitting her hair and across her cheek just under her mask as Chat sat up and pushed her head up by her neck. Cobra pulled away with a groan, and though she was facing away, she could almost see him smirk at Chat.

“Your turn.”

Turning back to her erstwhile partner, Mouse was surprised to note the intensity with which he was staring at her, his violet eyes roving over her body while his lip twitched in a snarl he was trying to suppress. He jumped as she placed her hands on his thighs, and she could feel the tension in his body, every muscle coiled as taut as a bowstring.

He cleared his throat as he reached out for her, brushing the dollop off her cheek.

“Not that you don’t look gorgeous covered in cum, little mouse,” he growled, clearly trying to keep himself under control. “But it’s not MY cum, and I can’t let that stand.”

He grabbed her hips and pulled her flush against him, thrusting his hips to rut his cock against her hot center. She moaned in his ear as his head brushed against her swollen clit, and she felt him tense further beneath her. She pulled back to look at him.

“You-“ she faltered, then summoned her Ladybug nerve. “You don’t have to be gentle. I can take it.”

His eyes snapped up to hers and she saw his pupils dilate. Then the coil within him snapped. Quick as a flash he stood and turned, picking her up with him as if she weighed nothing. She gasped for air as he drove her against the wall, dust shaking loose from the impact.

“Be careful what you ask for, little mouse,” he growled into her ear, rutting his rock hard erection against her, before allowing her feet to drop to the floor as he spun her around. Her face and breasts pressed firmly against the cool dusty plaster, Mouse felt his fangs tracing the shell of her ear as the head of his cock rubbed against her needy entrance.

“I won’t hold back anymore.”

Swallowing Mullo’s fear, she answered,

“Good.”

With a snarl, he drove up into her, and she cried out in pleasure and pain. He was bigger than Cobra, and as much as her pussy was swollen with her desire, she hadn’t been prepared.

He drove his enormous cock into her aching core over and over again, keeping her upper body pressed firmly against the wall with one arm pinned behind her back.

“You feel so hot around my cock, little mouse,” he growled in her ear. “Do you like being devoured like this? Do you want to cum?”

“Y- aaaaaaaAAAAAh… y- y-“

He thrust inside her and stilled, the pressure from his hips almost lifting her off the ground. A claw at her throat turned her head so she could see him out of the corner of her eye.

“I want an ANSWER, little mouse.”

She writhed in his grasp, impaled as she was on his shaft, desperate for stimulation.

“Y-yes, please, please, yes, I want to cum,” she squeaked.

He smirked.

Then he resumed his punishing pace, one clawed hand trailing down her stomach to tap delicately on her swollen clit.

“As soon as you cum, I’m going to cum inside you,” he hissed in her ear. “And you’ll be a good little pet and take every last drop.”

The pad of his forefinger pressed more firmly against her clit, and she felt the fire in her core building fast.

“Cha-Chat, I’m- I’m gonna, I’m gonna-“ she babbled into the wall, and then she was screaming, the coil of her release snapping and sending waves of pleasure crashing over her, desperately thrusting her hips back against his cock and forward against his hand. She was dimly aware of his own grunting moans, becoming more so as he bit down on her shoulder, the pain of it enhancing her pleasure and sending her head back against his chest as she cried out with the last gasps of her orgasm.

Chat kept her pressed against him and staggered backwards to the nest, flopping down on his back with her resting on top of him, both breathing heavily. Mouse felt him slip out of her and the hot rush of his cum dripping from her core down her ass, but she couldn’t bring herself to care. She shuddered as she felt his rough tongue start licking her neck under her ear, the purr beginning in his chest vibrating through her body.

Just as the sweat on her body started to feel cool, she felt silky hands hook her knees outside of Chat’s thighs, spreading her open again. She gasped and bucked her hips as Cobra’s tongue flickered lightly against her over-sensitized core, his hands holding her legs firmly in place. Chat nipped at her neck where his tongue had been grooming her and reached around to caress her breasts with his hands, the light pricking of his claws eliciting goosebumps on her sensitive flesh. She could feel him beginning to harden again beneath her.

Cobra pressed two fingers into her dripping core and drew them down to her ass. She gasped as he worked one finger into her tight bud, using Chat’s cum and his own slippery saliva to aid him. He leaned over her, pressing another digit into her ass as he gripped her chin with the other, commanding her attention.

“How about it, little mouse? You can scurry home now, if you wish. We’ll give you a 2 minute head start. Or… we can play some more.”

He pulled his fingers out and she felt him maneuver the head of Chat’s cock against her bud. With slow but firm pushes, he began to enter her tight ass, and she gasped and moaned as he began to stretch her open. Cobra lined up his own hard cock with the entrance of her center, rubbing it up against her clit, causing her to writhe and moan, her head thrown back against Chat’s shoulder.

“What do you say, pet?” he hissed.

“Yes!” she cried, and as they both thrust into her at once, she screamed her pleasure for all of Paris to hear.

Several hours later, Mouse was dragged from a warm sleep by an insistent tapping against her forehead. Blearily forcing her eyes open, she managed to make out a concerned looking Tikki hovering in front of her, her little paw in front of her mouth insisting on silence.

With a crash, it all came back to her. She became aware that she was wrapped in Chat Blanc’s arms as he snored gently behind her, his chest purring in a comforting way. She spied Cobra coiled in a separate pile of blankets across the room. Right, he had insisted he wasn’t a cuddler. Slowly, so as not to disturb the sleeping akuma, she extricated her body from his hold, replacing herself with the long pillow she’d been pressed up against, hoping that it would do to replicate her scent and warmth long enough.

Easing her way across the room, Mouse became aware of her body. She ached all over, her core and ass felt raw, and she was sticky with cum and saliva over every inch of exposed skin through her tattered super suit. Yet she had never felt so _satisfied_.

She slipped up to the roof and whispered for her detransformation. Her clothes reappeared in good order as Mullo dropped into her palm.

“There’s peanut butter crackers for you in my bag, Mullo. Thank you for everything tonight, are you ok?”

“Just tired, Miss!” Mullo squeaked, and disappeared into her purse for his snack.

Marinette looked up at Tikki, who was eyeing her with some concern.

“Are YOU ok, Marinette? That was more intense than you were expecting.”

“I’m fine, Tikki. MORE than fine. I feel… I don’t know, I feel GOOD.”

Tikki smiled gently. “I’m glad to hear that Marinette. Now, let’s take care of this.”

Marinette smiled in return.

“Tikki, spots on!” she whispered.

Ladybug slipped back into the room where Chat Blanc and King Cobra hadn’t moved an inch. They were completely dead to the world, just as she had intended.

Silently, she approached Chat first. She grasped his bell gently in her hand, making sure she could get a good grip without waking him. Then she crushed it in her palm. She waited for the little black butterfly to get far enough away from Chat that she could snap it up without disturbing him, then purified it as silently as she could. She almost cried in relief as she saw the white suit bubble away in a cloud, leaving her soft, innocent partner sound asleep clutching the pillow.

Though the temptation to snuggle into him was strong, she turned towards Cobra. She had an idea for trying to purify his miraculous without waking him, though if it didn’t work she might have to wake Chat for his Cataclysm. But she was hoping it wouldn’t come to that, she wasn’t ready to explain things to him yet. Calling for her Lucky Charm, she grasped the small touchstone Tikki gave her firmly in her hand.

Creeping silently over to the sleeping snake, she located the cuff of his miraculous peeking out from under his head. She took a couple of deep breaths to steady herself, before reaching into his coil and pressing her forefinger to the blackened metal. Closing her eyes, she tried to focus Tikki’s energy away from her suit and into her finger. She felt her body grow cooler as the magic shifted around her, and the metal warmed under her touch. Cobra shifted in his sleep, but Ladybug kept contact with the cuff without losing her concentration as she gripped her stone firmly. Finally, as the cuff began to grow hot, she felt the fluttering of the akuma as it forced it’s way out of the now-inhospitable object. She didn’t wait this time before snapping it up with her yoyo, and Cobra rolled over, briefly opening unseeing eyes, before collapsing back into his sleep as the transformation rolled over him, leaving the teal blue of Viperon coiled comfortably into the blanket.

Slipping up to the roof again, Ladybug threw her touchstone in the air and called for her Cure. Some damage from her and Chat’s previous fights must have been repaired, and she felt her own aches and pains diminish significantly. She was actually disappointed.

Now she had a choice. She could wake them as Ladybug, explain that they had been akumatized and were now rescued, and leave it at that, trusting that they wouldn’t remember a thing. That was the responsible thing to do. Be the team leader and let her teammates believe it was all innocent.

She felt her heart drop at the thought.

Or. Or she could wake them as MultiMouse. She could wake them as MultiMouse and explain the plan she had had and what had happened. MultiMouse wasn’t known to anyone, if they took it poorly, well, she just wouldn’t appear again.

But what if they took it well?

Her heart fluttered with nervous excitement as she wrestled with the choice.

Finally, steeling her resolve, she called for her transformation.

“Mullo, tail on!”

MultiMouse scurried back inside the dusty studio and burrowed back into her place in Chat’s arms. She would let them sleep for now, and explain it all when they woke up.


End file.
